120614session
Tethys hi hey i need your computers roll kk feel free to spend all the things with script kiddie stunt and +4 computers Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 5 hahah ok you get nothing sorry kk kk that's it, ttyl :D byebye! Fate woop sorry thar Who are we still missing? who are we still missing Tethys seriad can i get everyone who is ready to press 1 Fate 1 Nate 1 Merrow 1 Rilset 1 Dani 1 So, when we left off The Hero of PlantTown had saved the tumbleweeds from the Evil Firebug Dani, and had volunteered the group to go get some water. Merrow "This is a longer hike than I was expecting." Fate Fate groans: "i am not into this rn ngl" Dani Dani has returned behind the group, quiet for some reason. Fate "like no serious how do we find water in dirt planet" Nate "whatta buncha, pansies, keep moving" "and shut yer, traps" Merrow "They said there was a lake at the summit of this hill, correct? Or am I misremembering?" Fate "no you daddio" Nate "well, I ain't, the one bitchin', and moanin'" Fate "youre metamoaning rn dont lie to me" Rilset "You are not, Merrow. Though It is more of a mountain than a hill," Rilset says, floating just above the ground. "It is vital we restore water to those poor townsfolk as quickly as possible." Dani Dani pokes the teal chick in the side. "Uh. Thanks. For earlier. Real nice of you, Love." "Oh! Yeah no problem!" As you reach the top of the hill, you find a small valley filled with water ahead of you. Can I get some notices? Nate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Merrow Rolling 4dF +0 +0 (Notice) ( ) +0+0 = -2 Dani Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Fate shit one sec Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 Fate and Nate, you notice the color of the water is... off. "whoa" "that doesnt look good" Nate "somethin', smells, off" Fate She lowers her sunglasses. "yea def gross h2o bros whats with the color?" "yo flowerboy taste it and see if its good for plantypeeps" Merrow "Color?" Fate "yea dude waters supposed to be like... not that color" ((what color is it) almost a neon green "like seriously look at it" "i aint drinkin that shit" Merrow "Oh my." Nate "ugh, hate that, color" Merrow "Such a lovely shade!" Fate hahahah nate Dani Dani holds a mortar to her mouth like a microphone, "Behold, Lake Dubstep. Watch as I drop a Bass." Nate "reminds me, of an asshole, I used to know" Merrow "Most water is such an ugly shade of blue, or darker green..." Merrow puts his face next to the water and sniffs, calling on his YEARS OF EXPERIENCE AS A SEA DWELLER to recognize good water. Dani "30 Boonies says its Acid." Merrow I'm not actually invoking anything there. oh haha. Merrow you'd have to swim in it, to recognize his FEEL Fate Fate walks up to this CHOICE RAVE WATER and investigates! Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Rilset Rilset frowns, examining the water. "Hmm. This water may be contaminated. One of you drink it, to make sure that it is safe to send back to the townsfolk." Fate I'll specify how i investigate since rilset is insane Let say i dip one of my gun cleaning rods in it (it's metal) ok. Do you actually do it? Stick the metal stick in there? ya gurl The stick is wet and smells funny. Whats the viscosity? same as water "smells like..." She tries to get a better whiff of the rod! (do i investigate again?)) sure Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 it smells like a weird chemical you'd seen some trolls use as chemical weapons. You don't remember what it was supposed to do, it didn't do anything to you or n8dad "a chemical weapon" Merrow "What, seriously?" "Are chemical weapons common for you guys?" Fate "yea pops and I had it used against us when we fought the trolls" Nate "bah, ballisitc is, the only, true kind, of weapon" Fate "i know rite" Merrow "When you fought the trolls?" Fate "i don't remember what it did though ngl seemed like a pretty shitty chemical weapon" Merrow Can Merrow make a Lore check to see if he recognizes it? sure merrow! Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Lore) ( ) +1+0 = -1 Fate hjahahahaaha Dani "Is it flammable though." Merrow "Ughh. Chemical weapons always seemed too barbaric to consider using. I never paid much attention to them." "I don't understand..." Fate "here" Fate holds out the rod. "torch this bitch" Merrow "Still, if it's a weapon we can assume it is not something the plants should drink. But was this watersource contaminated intentionally or as a byproduct of some other action? And who is responsible?" "If you recognize it from trolls having used it, I can think of one potential culprit." Merrow's voice is hard. "But I can't think of a motive." Rilset "Who?" Rilset asks, angrily. "Point me towards them, and I shall have answers soon enough. They cannot be allowed to spread their poison any longer." Dani "Stabby-twat. Can I light the lake on fire or are you going to throw a temper-tantrum about contaminated water being made into sweet glorious nothingness?" Merrow "Commander Aggaro." Merrow's voice is rough. "He would have access to troll weaponry, and we don't know where he's been so he may have had the opportunity." Fate "babe if youre about to do that shit im walkin the fuck away from ground zero" "We can either set this shit pool on fire. Or drink it. Both will probably end in death." Dani "I'm asking." Merrow "But he *is* a huge bonebulge." Rilset "Balish," Rilset hisses. "Yes, he would be mad enough to do such a thing. Have you reason to believe he roams this world?" Fate "other than that hes a twatwaffle no" Nate "do whatever the, hell you want. I'm just here, on protection detail" Merrow Merrow's going to look around to see if there's any evidence of, say, runoff dripping into the pool. Like some way that the pool may have been contaminated on accident, from a different source. roll investigate, Merrow Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Investigate) ( ) +1+0 = 2 Merrow, you notice on the far side of the Valley there's a stream flowing into the valley. Is it the same color as the water? Dani Dani turns her back to the lake and sticks her hand in her pocket. yes merrow Merrow "Look there. The contamination may be coming from upstream somewhere." Fate "follow that greenshit!" fate starts marching up that ways Rilset "Let us trace it back to its source, then." Rilset floats over to the stream, following it back. Merrow "Yes, let's follow the river. We may find a place that's less contaminated. And maybe find whatever is responsible for the contamination while we're at it." Merrow sighs and begins walking around toward the stream.. He had been looking forward to a swim. Nate Nate pulls out on of his water bottles and takes a swig "let's move" Dani "Oh god. When we find fresh water, we have to make sure the Tyrian doesn't take a bath and get fish flakes all in it." Merrow Merrow grumbles and side eyes Dani sourly. "Swimming in this green sludge shit is probably a terrible fucking idea." Nate "nah, if it was, someone would've jumped in, already" "Wait but you all have extra lives right? So, do whatever really." Dani "Extra Lives? What the fuck. No, Eric is dead dead. That's what happens when you die." Fate "haha no dani see what we can do is when hes fuckin done swimmin in it we squeagie his skin and sell vitamin supplements" "make a fuckin fortune Dani "That's nasty." Fate Fate grins. "Hot." Nate "still kinda, surprised, it was only the three, of you, and your pinata, friend here. We usually moved in, larger groups" Dani "Get your highblood capsules here. 30% off for fictional rainbow drinkers." "Heheheh..." Fate "whos the pinata" "pinata..." "He's saying your dead friend was like a pinata. Because he was hung. Like a pinata." "dude" "thats fucked up" Nate "compared to, the shit I've seen, it's not even in, the top, 50" "Lmao" Fate "yea yea warstories" Merrow "No, there are more of us on the team. Agent Rytoil tends to lie low though." "I can only assume that's what Heston is doing as well, but he hasn't contacted me recently." Dani "I swear I'm going to light you all on fire. No respect for the deceased, I swear." She kicks up a cloud of dust. Merrow "I don't know where Enzo has gotten off to though. I lost track of him in the tumbleweed village." After following the stream for some time, you round the bend to a large waterfall, leading into a pond where the water splits two ways, one stream going off to the south, and the one you followed. Nate "we're all dead, some just, sooner than, others" The waterfall is white at the top, but the water takes on a green hue about halfway down. Fate "yo look" "ten bucks says that aint natural" "Back in our Universe, gross green water was our favorite drink..." "also theres your clean water up their plant boy chop chop" "Surely it is natural." Rilset "Hmm." Rilset floats upward, to see where the water at the top of the waterfall is coming from. Nate can Nate try and scale the cliff to get up top as well? Dani "Jinkies, we should totally like, solve the mystery of this groovy water." Dani mocks. "Cause our thematically two-toned investigation vehicle is broken down and we must stay here for an indeterminate amount of time, which will prove to be just enough to solve such a mystery and find replacement parts for aforementioned vehicle! Zoinks!" Rilset, it appears to be some kind of underground spring. Fate "two toned investigation vehicle" "dani no" Dani "Fate, you're not wearing an ascot. How dare you?!" Fate "god fucking damnit" "fuckin" "heres an idea you idiots go that way and ill run off with daphne here cuz my names fuckin fred flintstone or whatever" "were secretly fuckin offscrean" Rilset Rilset floats down, stopping at where the water seems to turn green, and trying to see if there is anything behind the waterfall there. Merrow "It's not much of a secret." roll investigate Rilset Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 "Let's all split up and search for clues guys!" Rilset you can't tell. Dani "Me and Serry-Doo are gonna hit the kitchen then." Nate "what's going on, corpse breath?" Rilset Rilset sighs. "I am attempting to see what is tainting the water, but can see nothing. Will you come up here and take a look?" "Go eagle eyes!" I mean--- America-Beat *Beast Nate "ugh, fine" he's gonna climb his way up and take a look roll investigate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Nate, you can tell there's some kind of cave back there, and definitely see the nozzle spraying into the water. does it look like he can safely climb in there without getting sprayed? safely being Nate level safely as in, rolling a sweet climb check? sure, why not? and by climb you mean athletics? yep that thing u do Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 You can get in. "hey assholes, cave back here" Rilset Rilset floats through the clean water, into the cave. Dani "Yippee.." Dani rolls her eye. "Bluhhh" Merrow "I guess he's telling us to join them up there." Fate Fate follows her notdad into the spooky cave Nate "no shit" Merrow Merrow starts his climb up to the cave. Rolling 4dF +0 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +0+0 = 0 if you are not able to fly you better roll athletics "Wow. Climbing is....not at all like swimming." Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 fate, dani Wait, I thought I had more Athletics than that. Yeah, I have +2 in Athletics. Dani Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Merrow (( So that should've been a 2. Fate (soz)) Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 lllllllllooooool i'm good at using my legs Can I reroll using THERES A GADGET FOR THAT to use a grappling hook or somesh no, but you can spend a fatepoint to reroll hang on lemme get an idea of where i am before i do that am I trying to scale the waterfall? like the cliff beside it? Nate there's a cave behind the waterfall Fate okay so failing this probs mean falling in green shit cool REROLLING Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 there we go! ok, everyone made it into the caves you're near a nozzle that's spraying said chemical into the water, at the end of a large pipe that leads deeper into the dark cave system. Nate "we should remain, quiet" Nate whispers "the noise of, the waterfall probably, drowned out, all the noise we've made, so far. We may, have the element, of surprise" Merrow Merrow nods. Fate Fate STEALTHS "Alright." Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 if you are attempting to stealth, you do need to roll, like fate Nate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Dani stealthin as well Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Merrow Merrow would like to roll Will first to create an advantage of CONCENTRATING ON STEALTH on himself. Rolling 4dF +3 +0 (Will) ( ) +3+0 = 6 ok Rilset Rilset will stealth, as well as call upon the Void to shroud everyone else from sight. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Merrow All right, invoking that to help on my stealth. Rilset Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 Merrow Rolling 4dF +0 +2 (Stealth) ( ) +0+2 = 3 ok I'll invovoke that as well? Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -1 lol still gonna roll stealth Seriad? echhhh spend a fate point? Rolling 4df ( ) = -1 Merrow slow claps Fate thats a +2 with his bonuyses i know ;) or does he not get those ok now everyone has rolled stealth. What will you do? Merrow Follow the pipes I think Fate Sneaky Sneaky to the Breaky Pipey sigh Rilset Rilset motions to the others, before quietly following along the pipe, further into the cave. "Okay!" Seriad whispers loudly. The cave is going to go into complete darkness soon, and you have humans amongst you. Will you be creating some light? Fate terrible Oh sweet! Something I can do Amanda do my TECHSPECs have night vision I'm gonna do that' figured i'd ask yes, they do. awesome Fate turns that shit on and basks in the sweet sweet technological sightbringing She whispers to the others. "follow me kids i got this nightvision shit on lockdown" Nate can Nate attempt to hope up some night vision goggles for himself? do be aware that night vision goggles require a low level of ambient light. And Yes, you can roll it nate. Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 congrats, nightvision goggles. Fate hope up an infrared flashlight too while you're at it :-p Nate "can we get, a tiny glow, here?" Fate seriad becomes as bright as staring into an LED flashlight fate and nate are blinded Nate still make all the notice checks of the group Fate hahha exactly Nate "oh light, player? do your, stuff" "oh light, player? do your, stuff" "What? Oh, yeah, sure, whatever." Rolling 4df+3 (lilight) ( ) +3 = 2 light to make light you make a light about as bright as a lamp. Fate gdi a small lamp not like a fucking huge thing like a desk lamp "Nice one me. Niiiice." Nate Nate removes his reflective vest, don't wanna get spotted but nate, you might get shot by a random hunter since you're not in safety orange! goddammit, it seems I'm at an impass Nate motions for Seriad to fall back and keep some distance between herself and the group so as not to break their cover and then starts making his way father down the cave T_T Dani Dani stays back with Seriad. everyone ahead with nate, roll notice. Merrow Rolling 4dF +0 +0 (Notice) ( ) +0+0 = 0 Nate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 Fate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Nate, Fate, Rilset, you notice that there are a lot of vines along the walls of this cave. Big. leafy crawling ivy that's so thick it hangs down to the ground, forming natural curtains. Fate "heads up plants" Merrow "What are the chances this stuff is also sentient?" Rilset "Well, at least some life has managed to thrive here," Rilset says admiringly. Nate "we're in a cave, behind a waterfall, it ain't bone, dry like the rest, of this dust ball" Merrow "I've never heard of a 'heads up plant' before though. Dani Dani checks behind the group to make sure they aren't being followed. Rolling 4df+1 notice. :( ( ) +1 = 1 Dani, you see nothing. Rilset Rilset clucks softly, running a hand lightly over one broad leaf. "Hello there. Are you getting plenty of water and nutrients?" Rilset, the plant doesn't respond. He continues to pet the plant for a few moments, studying it it as he does so. roll lore/investigate your choice Invoking Green Epiphany for +2. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 6 Rilset, this plant has had some kind of chemical enhancement. It's doing very well, much better than you'd expect a climbing vine to do in a place with so little sunlight. You guess there must be a place with sunlight somewhere for it to get access. Fate not feeling well, runnin to the bathroom Rilset "Hmm. These plants are doing quite well, for being underground," Rilset says, withdrawing his hand. "I suspect they must extend to somewhere with access to sunlight. They may have been chemically modified as well, though it does not appear to have harmed them."" Merrow "Modified?" "Interesting." "Well, whoever is responsible for this must have had a reason for modifying them. If we search for the place where they reach the sunlight, we might find more information about the tinkerer." "It's likely the tinkerer is also responsible for the contamination." Rilset "Indeed. Though if the chemical in the water is responsible for the plants' improvement, it might not be a weapon at all." Nate "keep it down, we're trying to remain, stealthy, remember?" Merrow "Waste runoff from whatever experiments are being done here, then?" "Is everything okay up there?" Seriad calls about as quietly as you can call something. Merrow comprehends what Nate said after he said his last thing then clams up, and nods. So, are you continuing through the tunnels? just gonna fucking stand here? Nate moving forward Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 let's wait for MC Fate sorry im really nauseated and i need to lay down k i guess that's the end of tonight's session then sorry guys Feel better MC Get well, MC i will trai Nate it's fine, at least we had a session, so I can't complain Fate tomorrow at sat? er fuckin 6 pst Dani @TA: Girl, you been followin your fathercreature for like, the entire time. Seribab and I are super bored back here getting tanned by her gorgeous rays. I think we've played a whole game of cribbage. I'm running out of matches to light when I'm fidgeting. You remember that dumpster fire last sweep, don't you? getting it in before the dispersal Fate we'll rp dani bb later Dani lay down. do yo thing Fate ye what time is it tomorrow Category:Session Logs